


Part of This World

by HQ_Wingster



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Dance, Friendship, Gen, Ice Skating, Inspired by Music, Male Friendship, Social Networking, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/pseuds/HQ_Wingster
Summary: Burning through his midnight candle, Yuuri receives a text from a dear rink-mate. Attached was a video, made specifically for him. It was hard to believe that Phichit would've made a video this late at night, but the bubbly skater had more energy than he let on.Pulling out his earbuds, Yuuri clicked on the link and watched the video load.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for while. In my head, I've been picturing Phichit skating to some Disney songs and "Part of that World" was always the song that played in my head when I first thought about it. Decided to make this real.
> 
> I hope y'all don't mind my casual writing-style. It's very laid back, and it's pretty darn close to how I talk in real life.

What time was it? At this point, Yuuri didn't know. Sitting in front of a laptop in the pitch of night was probably the worst thing to do for his eyesight, but Yuuri was pretty sure that his ears would give out first. After all, he had been listening to music all day, trying to find a song that resonated with him. Songs weren't hard, but finding a song that meant something to you  _was_ hard. Yuuri had gone through the list of possible tunes in his head already. They all sounded nice, but they didn't have that  _oompth_ or emotion that Yuri could skate side-by-side with. It didn't help that Viktor was encouraging him to find a song on his own.

It made sense, though. Yuuri knew himself better than anyone else. He sure didn't believe that at the moment, but if he dug deep, Yuuri was sure that he would find what he needed most. What he needed most right now was sleep, but time froze for no one. Yuuri had to be strong, and he knew he was strong. If he wasn't, he would still be lying in bed, contemplating his next move. Right now, he was contemplating his song for his free program. He couldn't give up and let everyone down. That wasn't going to be him anymore.

Leaning back in his chair, Yuuri heard his phone buzz. Well _actually_ , it lit up and blinded him for a few seconds. The white spots never did fade fast for him, so Yuuri patted down his desk until he found his phone. From what he could make out, someone sent him a text. Phichit sent him a text. Now, Yuuri didn't need to go look at the international time for Thailand to know that it was really late at night. What was Phichit up to? Clicking on the text notification, Yuuri saw a link to a video.  _A video this late?_ Either Phichit was trying to upload a mini video to his SNS accounts and sent it to Yuuri by mistake, or Phichit legitimately sent a video for Yuuri's eyes only.

It was even more suspicious because Phichit only sent the link. To most people, it wouldn't be that weird. To Yuuri, he knew that Phichit was up to something. The Thai skater usually decorated his texts with emojis and funny fonts. This text, _this plain video text_ , had nothing. Yuuri was tempted to text back:  _Who are you and what have you done to Phichit?_ Before he could carry out the deed, Phichit sent another text.

_I made you something. I want you to see it~ **:D**_

Sighing, Yuuri adjusted his glasses.

_Thank you. You didn't have to._

While he waited, Yuuri clicked on the link and watched the video load. In the video, Phichit skated onto the ice rink in his hometown. Nothing fancy. Phichit was wearing the exact same practice clothes he used to wear back in Detroit. Slick gray slates reflected nicely over the ice as Phichit took his stance. Yuuri's grip on his phone tightened. Phichit wasn't nervous at all, despite a phone camera pointed directly at him.  _Maybe he can't see it._ Yuuri held his breath when the fluttering notes of a piano came from the background.

_Look at these skates._   
_Aren't they neat?_   
_Wouldn't you think my journey's complete?_   
_Wouldn't you think I'm the one,_   
_the one who has everything?_

The simple movements in Phichit's arms as he circled around, lost. Looking for something that was beyond his reach, but something close by for him to snatch if he could. Raising his feet up as he circled around, it was as if he was taking a nice stroll. Finally, Phichit looked at the phone camera, waved and winked, and lifted his arms to expose his world. It was if Yuuri was there at the ice rink with him, recording the performance on  _his_ phone.

_Look at this ice._   
_Isn't it nice?_   
_How many runs can I do 'til I'm fine?_   
_Circling around, you would think._   
_Sure,_   
_I've done everything._

Those toothy smiles, those glowing eyes, and the way Phichit held himself up as he glided back and worth with more movement captivated Yuuri's attention. The movements were simple at best, but they carried so much emphasize that Yuuri knew that if he looked away for just a second, he would've been lost in the grand story Phichit was telling.

_I've got costumes and hairpins at ready._   
_I've got ice packs and jackets, oh boy._   
_You've got bruised ankles?_   
_Sit, be gentle._   
_But who cares?_   
_It's no big deal._   
_I'll skate more._

A few times through the performance, zoom was done on Phichit's ankles. Yuuri gasped. He saw the bruises. He had to admit, they weren't as bad as his. Pulling up his socks, Yuuri frowned and watched carefully at how Phichit landed after his jumps. Phichit was shaky, but he kept himself up. Yuuri shook his head, wondering why his friend would go through all this trouble when he needed to rest. Again, Yuuri pulled his socks up higher.

_I want to be where the champions are._   
_I want to see them, wanna see 'em dancing._   
_Skating around on those--I forgot the word--feet._

But after a little while, Yuuri softened up when he saw how hard Phichit was working to keep on skating. He was slowing down, his pace wasn't synced with the song anymore, and his form was getting sloppier with each passing second. But still, Yuuri couldn't turn away from the performance. He wanted to wait until the end, wanted to see what Phichit would do.

 

_Sitting around, you don't get too far._   
_Legs are required for jumping, dancing_   
_Circling down a--it's got ice in it--rink._

_Okay_ , that hit a little too closely to home.  _Is this performance for...me?_ Yuuri recognized the tricks and combinations Phichit did. They were the same combinations that Yuuri practiced on while in Detroit. Curious, Phichit would watch from the sidelines and try to copy what he did. To think that someone had copied him and was putting the moves into a private performance made Yuuri feel... _What was the word?_ Happy could describe it, but it was far too vague. Appreciative? Admired? Honored? If Yuuri wanted to know more words, he would've taken up a language major instead of a Physics one.

_Up where they stand_   
_Up where they plan_   
_Up where the spotlight's shining above_   
_Wanderin' free_   
_Wish I could be_   
_Part of that world._

Phichit nailed a tricky jump and threw his hands into the air, like an eagle soaring after maneuvering through rough winds. The pressure was on as the song drew slower again, but it was much more energetic than the beginning. Phichit had his worth cut out for him.

_What would I give_   
_if I could live_   
_in these dreams?_   
_What would I pay_   
_to spend a day_   
_here on the rink._   
_Bet you on ice,_   
_wouldn't it be nice_   
_if I could live like this forever._   
_Keeping on spinning,_   
_keep on grinning,_   
_today's my day._

Yuuri's eyes glowed in admiration with each step Phichit was willing to take. He was down to the wire, but Yuuri knew that Phichit could do it. He knew that Phichit still had the strength to continue. The Thai skater had spent more time on ice than any other skater that Yuuri knew personally. If someone could keep going, it was Phichit.

_And I'm ready to show all that I know_   
_The ice is a friend,_   
_together we'll stand._   
_Why am I here--shouldn't it be clear?--it's my turn_

Phichit caught himself just in time as he fell over after a hasty jump. Yuuri grimaced. Phichit was going to feel the pain sooner or later if not now during the performance. Despite the mess-up and off-balance, Phichit continued, braving through every sharp jolt that he felt in his ankles as his wrist burned from having to support his weight so quickly. There was just a little bit of the song left.

_There goes my line_   
_Spotlights go blind_   
_Here I'll stand to show that I'm fine._   
_Why am I here?_   
_Must it be clear?_   
_I'm part of this_   
_world._

One spin. Two spins. Three spins. Arms out and arms in. Tipping his head back, Phichit closed his eyes as his spin slowed down and his arms held him up while his legs trembled. The song was over, and so was the video.

_I just finished watching your video._

_What do you think about it? **~(^ >^)~**_

Yuuri slouched in his seat.  _I thought it was a lovely performance. You really shouldn't be skating when you're hurt. I was worried for you the whole time._

_Sorry sorry. I didn't mean to cause worry. **:*(**_

_Other than that, I felt that the performance may've been inspired by me...?_

_You got it~!_

Yuuri smiled. What time was it? It was that late already?  _Tomorrow, promise me that you'll rest. We can facetime more tomorrow. How does that sound?_

There was a delay in the response. It made Yuuri nervous, and he reached down to tug on his socks.

_I'll love to facetime tomorrow. Will Viktor be okay with you being on your phone tomorrow? **< (** ***.*) >**_

_I have to rest too. He'll understand._

_Yuuri, it's getting late over here. I can't wait to talk more with you tomorrow. Love you~_

Yuuri smiled as he traced his thumb over the reply.  _Me too. **:D** Good night, Phichit._

**Author's Note:**

> So the "Love you~" at the end is an endearing phrase. When you're close to people or really close to your friends, you kind of want to express how much the your friend or that person means to you. So you end things with something cute.
> 
> Phichit seems to be the kind of person who would do something like that, and Yuuri feels like the person who'll go along with it without question.


End file.
